


In Your Eyes

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry 6 [1]
Category: Far Cry 6
Genre: Angst?, Anton Castillo owns me, F/M, Far Cry 6 - Freeform, Fluff, I tried making the first chapter so it could be m/f m/m so on and so forth, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Romance, i love him so much already, if there are any gendered pronouns i missed plz let me know!, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Consequently or not, the el president of Yara has made it a habit of sneaking into your bed, and has also managed to find his way into your heart."You are an evil man.""So I have been told."-----Both chapters are 99.9% the same with some slight variances.Ch. 1 is specifically Anton/ReaderCh. 2 features Anton/ My OC Danijela
Relationships: Anton Castillo/Danijela Casado Rojas, Anton Castillo/Original Character, Anton Castillo/Reader, Antón Castillo/Dani Rojas
Series: Far Cry 6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845526
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Anton Castillo. What can i say. The moment I saw him I knew I was done for LOL
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this probably way OOC fic I came up with. 
> 
> Reminder: This is Anton/Reader

Morning creeps through the curtains, slowly and tentatively approaching the shadows of the night before. In the sunlight’s path are two bodies wound tightly around one another. Though older than his counterpart, it is easy to feel the power radiates off the gentleman who stirs under the warmth of the Yaran sun. A certain level of sophistication that few even bothered to uphold anymore. He was the embodiment of what others saw as antiquated ideas but he knew it was his philosophy that would bring prosperity to his people. 

You lie beside him, and it’s evident in both your faces that you are obviously years his Junior. Your skin glows radiantly under the sun’s glow. As the man had mentioned many times before, you were Mother nature’s greatest creation. Your unique features are evident even as you lie motionless, your lips slightly parted as you rolled onto your back, begrudgingly realizing it was time to start the day. Your eyes open revealing pools of rich color, glimmering like its own solar system in the sun-soaked room. You sprawl out and stretch, allowing yourself a moment of relief before your body began aching once again from the night prior.

Your stirring caused the man beside you to rise. He propped himself on one elbow as he hovers over you, completely enamored by your fierce beauty. Already his fingers were eager to seek out your edges, despite having their gluttonous fill the night before. His fingers trace over every bump and dip, angle, and curve, sending subtle shivers through your body. As much as you enjoy the sensation, you question whether you should give in to his touch so early in the day. 

You could spend hours in this room and not give a care in the world - so long as he was here beside you, and so long as no one, outside of these bedroom walls, knew what was happening here. It was here in this room where the two of you did not have to hide what you longed for the most. Anton Castillo did not have to lock away the smile that curled up to his cheeks as he leaned in close to the your ear, murmuring with a delicate tone.

“You were not at the party last night.”

He leaned in further, sending a sharp chill down your body that you try to conceal.

“I was sorely disappointed.” 

You roll your eyes before turned onto your side away from him, “I failed to see any disappointment when you crept into my bed last night. You seemed rather excited as far as I could tell.”

Your voice trails off with a flirtatious tone as you close your eyes once more, hoping to return back to sleep, even if just for a few more minutes. Indeed, you had avoided the parties thrown here in Casa del la Castillo any chance you could get. You could not stand to exchange false pleasantries with the military leaders who saw you as nothing but a charity case taken pity upon.  
You could not stand that you could not fully enjoy this life and opportunity that had been given to you.

“Besides, what would the others think to see you with one of Yara’s lowly, and newest lieutenants.”

His hand quickly grasped your chin, turning you back towards him. The cheer in his face had gone, replaced with a firm brow and pursed lips. 

“You are anything but lowly, Y/N.”

The way he says your name comes off as a parent scolding a child, but there was a tinge of sadness behind it. A sense of dread that you could not see what he saw when he looked at you. The thought creates a warm feeling in your face. You are suddenly grateful for the glaring sun so that it masks any redness in your face.

Anton’s fingers now began to trace your jawline, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their trail while his other hand pulls your waist closer to him, the heat of his lower body pulsating against your bare skin. You bite your lower lip slightly, in an attempt to keep your composure calm and collected. Anton is unsatisfied though, and you can feel his hand gracefully gliding up and down your thigh before gripping it tightly.

You let out an almost inaudible gasp as your eyes connected with his, like iron to a magnet. 

“I am el Presidente.” 

His voice is still hushed, but much colder. Assertive. His fingers dance teasingly closer to his prize that hides between your legs. You feel the slight pricks of electricity all over your skin as you wait in anticipation.

“Who I choose to spend my time with is my decision.” His lips curled into a playful smile, “Unless you think you can persuade me otherwise.”

You stare at him with distracted eyes, bouncing between his gaze and the hand that was causing you such excruciatingly painful anticipation. Your mouth becomes so dry that it’s an effort just to mutter out a single syllable.

“...No.” You whisper.

This brings a wide smile to his face. Just as he had wanted to hear. For that, you know he plans to reward you. You grasp his shoulders as his hand begins to work your lower half, your mouth agape as he begins to assert the prize you so justly earned. 

“Eres un hombre malvado...” You huff, succumbing to his touch.

You close your eyes, falling into a trance at the sound of his soothing laughter, gripping you closer, seemingly refusing to ever let you go as he mutters one last time into your ear.

“So I have been told.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anton Castillo owns my @$$
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this probably way OOC fic I came up with.
> 
> Reminder: This is Anton/my OC Danijela

Morning creeps through the curtains, slowly and tentatively approaching the shadows of the night before. In the sunlight’s path are two bodies wound tightly around one another. Though older than his counterpart, it is easy to feel the power radiates off the gentleman who stirs under the warmth of the Yaran sun. A certain level of sophistication that few even bothered to uphold anymore. He was the embodiment of what others saw as antiquated ideas but he knew it was his philosophy that would bring prosperity to his people. 

The woman beside him was obviously years his junior. Her dark skin was radiant under the sun’s glow. Mother nature’s greatest creation as he liked to say. Her sharp features were evident even as she lay motionless, her lips slightly parted as she rolled onto her back, begrudgingly realizing it was time to start the day. Her eyes opened revealing pools of a rich brown color, glimmering like amber in the sun-soaked room. She sprawled out and stretched, allowing herself a moment of relief before her body began aching once again from the night before. 

Her stirring caused the man to rise. He propped himself on one elbow as he hovered over her, completely enamored by her fierce beauty. Already his fingers were eager to seek out her edges, despite having their gluttonous fill the night before. His fingers traced over every bump and dip, angle, and curve, sending subtle shivers through the woman’s body who questioned whether she should give in to his touch so early in the day. 

She could spend hours in this room and not give a care in the world - so long as he was here beside her, and so long as she knew her sister, outside of these bedroom walls, was safe. It was here in this room where the two of them did not have to hide what they longed for the most. Anton Castillo did not have to lock away the smile that curled up to his cheeks as he leaned in close to the woman’s ear, murmuring with a delicate tone.

“You were not at the party last night. “ He leaned in further, sending a sharp chill down her body that she tried to conceal, “I was sorely disappointed.”

The woman rolled her eyes as she turned on her side away from him, “I failed to see any disappointment when you crept into my bed last night. You seemed rather excited as far as I could tell.”

Her voice trailed off with a flirtatious tone as she closed her eyes once more, hoping to return back to sleep, even if just for a few more minutes. Indeed, she had avoided the party’s thrown here in Casa del la Castillo. She could not stand to exchange false pleasantries with the military leaders who saw her and her sister as nothing but orphans whom Anton had taken pity upon. She could not stand to see her younger sister Evimer tripping over herself in hopes to find a young soldier for herself, oblivious to how others viewed them. She could not stand that she could not fully enjoy this life and opportunity that she had been given.

“Besides, what would the others think to see you with one of Yara’s lowly, and newest lieutenants.”

His hand quickly grasped her chin, turning her back towards him. The cheer in his face had gone, replaced with a firm brow and pursed lips. 

“You are anything but lowly, Danijela.”

The way he says her name comes off as a parent scolding a child, but there was a tinge of sadness behind it. A sense of dread that she could not see what he saw when he looked at her. The thought creates a warm feeling in her face. She is suddenly grateful for the glaring sun so that it masks any redness in her face.

Anton’s fingers now began to trace her jawline, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their trail while his other hand pulls her waist closer to him, the heat of his lower body pulsating against her bare skin. Danijela bit her lower lip slightly in an attempt to keep her composure calm and collected. She knew if she gave in now, the day would be a loss, and they’d get nothing accomplished. Anton is unsatisfied though with the subtle touching though, and she can feel his hand gracefully gliding up and down her thigh before suddenly gripping her tightly.

Danijela let out an almost inaudible gasp as her eyes connected to his, like iron to a magnet. 

“I am el Presidente.” 

His voice is still hushed, but much more demanding. Assertive. His fingers dance teasingly closer to his prize. Danijela feels the slight pricks of electricity all over her skin as she waits in anticipation.

“Who I choose to spend my time with is my decision.” His lips curled into a playful smile, “Unless you think you can persuade me otherwise.”

Danijela stared at him with distracted eyes, bouncing between his gaze and the hand that was causing her such excruciating anticipation. Her mouth was so dry it was an effort just to mutter out a single syllable.

“...No.” She whispers.

This brings a wide smile to his face. Just as he had wanted to hear. For that, she knows he planned to reward her. She grasped his shoulders as his hand began to do it's delicate work to her lower half. The swift motion of his fingers against her left her mouth agape, allowing a small moan to escape as he vigorously began to assert the prize she so justly earned. 

“Eres un hombre malvado...” She huffed, succumbing to his touch.

She closed her eyes, falling into a trance at the sound of his soothing laughter, gripping her closer, seemingly refusing to ever let her go as he mutters one last time into her ear.

“So I have been told.”


End file.
